


Pink, get out of the ship!

by ThatDastardCerberus



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Based off of a video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDastardCerberus/pseuds/ThatDastardCerberus
Summary: Yellow is not having a good day. Why can't Pink just listen for once? T for language.





	Pink, get out of the ship!

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this fic on the folks in the LE PEDE discord server. This is your fault.
> 
> Inspiration for this fic is a video called "Arthur get out of the tank." It... basically summarizes Pink and Yellow's relationship.

Today was not a good day.

First, her appointments were behind schedule. Then, there was that freak solar storm that threw off her navigators for stars' know how long.

And now this.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Yellow snapped out, "Pink, get out of the hand ship."

Pink's head poked out of the cockpit, smirking down at Yellow. "You're not White, you can't tell me what to do."

Why today of all days did Pink this it was necessary to get into a hand ship and refuse to come out? Why must it always be her? Why couldn't Pink just bother Blue once in awhile? "Pink, you are a Diamond. This is outrageous behavior."

"So?" Pink propped an elbow on the ship's rim, still giving Yellow a coprolite-eating grin. "Doesn't change the fact that I'm in this hand ship, and you're not White."

Yellow found herself quickly losing her patience. "Pink, get out of the hand ship this instant."

"You're not White, so no."

This went on, with them going back and forth. The poor Topazes, both outside and in the ship, had to witness this, watching Yellow Diamond getting progressively angrier with every note of denial from Pink Diamond until finally…

"Get out of the fucking hand ship! I am White Diamond!"

The words came out suddenly, with no thought in them, but it didn't matter. Yellow was far too enraged to care what came out, language and blasphemy be damned.

Pink merely laughed. "You're not White."

"I am fucking White, now get out of the ship!" Yellow retorted.

"I'm in a ship, and you're not."

"Hey," Yellow snapped, not caring if she had to speak over Pink, "I will literally pull you out of the fucking ship!"

"I'm literally in a ship and you're not!" Pink shot back, laughing hysterically.

"Get out of the fucking—" Yellow bellowed, before being interrupted again by Pink;

"You're not White!"

"Literally get out of the ship, I don't care!"

"Tell me it's militant I don't give a fuck!"

"Get out of the fucking ship!"

"No."

"Ok."

That day, the Topazes witnessed Yellow Diamond flinging herself unceremoniously onto the ship to retrieve Pink Diamond, the latter hollering with laughter.


End file.
